Chapter 4
Reclaim Your Village! Story As Rodea and Ion continue their journey to the Chronos Tower, they arrive near a town. Rodea claims he'll defeat every machine soldier that comes out of the Tower. When he reaches the town, it is attacked by Naga bomber planes. Rodea destroys them all. They finally reach the Chronos Tower, but many more machine soldiers come out of it. Rodea decides to go destroy the Tower and leaves without waiting for Ion. Level Description The level starts among small islands with ruins (broken pillars and buildings), as well as floating pillars. After that, there's a larger island where (in the Wii version) the Lock-on Gear is introduced. After passing through larger ruins, Rodea reaches the town. It is hexagonal in shape, surrounded by high stone walls and consists of many houses around a central tower. The Wind Chronos Tower is visible behind. There are 3 bomber planes, flying above the town, that must be destroyed to complete the level. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) after taking the dash ring near the first checkpoint bell and pressing the switch to disable the electric walls, the medal is under the 2nd block that was surrounded by said electric walls # (Bronze) behind the door (30 Gravitons required) on the island with the first Lock-on Gear. The door is located before the area with the Lock-on Gear and the battle, below and to the left. # (Bronze) to the left of the area with the first warp point, inside a crate on a small island # (Bronze) in the area below the second checkpoint bell, in a corner on the left # (Bronze) after the second checkpoint bell and after climbing the stairs, the medal is under the stairs just before the dash ring that leads to the next section. It is protected by two spiked balls, so you need the Machine Gun Gear that's nearby. # (Silver) after the second checkpoint bell and after climbing the stairs, the door (100 Gravitons required) is on the left # (Silver) under the island with the 3 switches to hit at once (on a platform under the leftmost switch) # (Silver) outside the town's walls, behind the town and on the right of the town's island, among a group of houses # (Gold) behind the door (150 Gravitons required), outside the town's walls, on the right of the town's island 3DS version * (Bronze) after taking the dash ring near the first checkpoint bell, the medal is behind the switch that disables the electric walls * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Bronze) below the previous medal, on the rock where the small island connects to the main island * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version, except there aren't any spiked balls * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Gold) before entering the town, in front of the town's doors, under the slide panel on the ground that leads upward * (Silver) outside the town's walls, on the right of the town's island, on top of a windmill * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version Category:Chapters